1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an improved fuel conservation means adapted to be interposed between a carburetor and an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a devise that is substantially free of moving parts and does not substantially restrict flow yet combines physical mixing, ultrasonic vibration, thermal heating and magnetic field perturbation to achieve improved fuel in air atomization.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The basic concept of promoting atomization of liquid fuel droplets dispersed in air prior to combustion in the internal combustion engine has long been recognized as a problem relative to fuel economy, ease of starting and general performance particularly in regard to the conventional air aspirated carburetor engine. Historically various types of devices and methods have been suggested and proposed to assist in dispersing and/or vaporizing liquid hydrocarbon droplets in the fuel and air mixture within the intake manifold of a conventional internal combustion engine with varying degrees of commercial success. Notable with respect to improving fuel conservation, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,952,716 and 4,059,082 disclose devices that employ three components or stages for treating fuel and air mixtures from a carburetor prior to entering the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. These stages involve the use of a rotor to produce physical mixing and to drive a second rotor that produces sonic vibration followed by an electrically heated grid or screen to promote vaporization. The major difficulty with these prior art devices is that they contain moving parts which ultimately result in lubrication and wear problems. The present invention is viewed as an improvement of these devices.